


Никогда не возвращайся туда, где был счастлив

by tinuvielf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Deathfic, Drama, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Описание: Пустой лофт встретил его тишиной и отчаянием, затхлым воздухом и спасительной темнотой.Беты: Kyokka Suigetsu, Mazoji siksnosparneПубликация на других ресурсах: Разрешено только в виде ссылкиПримечания автора: Предупреждение: временное AU к 2х10 (события серии происходят через несколько месяцев от оригинального таймлайна), смерть персонажа.Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017





	Никогда не возвращайся туда, где был счастлив

Когда замок щёлкнул и дверь открылась, Магнус ещё долго стоял на пороге, собираясь с силами, чтобы войти. В голове отчаянно надрывался голос Рагнора: «Тебе не нужно здесь находиться, тебе тут опасно, Магнус!», но он всё равно сделал решающий шаг, чтобы оказаться в коридоре своей квартиры. Магнус возненавидел коридоры с того самого дня, как в одном из них — у главного входа Института — он обнаружил бездыханного Александра. Его безвольное, неживое тело теперь мерещилось Магнусу за каждой дверью, каждым поворотом.

Пустой лофт встретил его тишиной и отчаянием, затхлым воздухом и спасительной темнотой. Не включая света, Магнус проскользнул внутрь — мимо зеркала, мимо гардеробной, где ещё оставались вещи Александра. Ради собственного же блага ему не нужно сейчас их видеть. Магнус не был уверен, что его сердце сможет это выдержать.

— Не нужно тебе туда ходить, — сердито сказала Катарина, застывая в дверях своей спальни каменным изваянием разгневанного божества. — Поверь моему опыту, Магнус, не нужно возвращаться туда, где ты был счастлив. Это принесёт только боль. Мы ведь планировали уехать сегодня, так давай лучше уедем пораньше…

— Нет, — за все дни, прошедшие с гибели Александра, Магнус впервые повысил на кого-то голос. — Мне нужны мои альбомы.

Он хотел сказать было «воспоминания», но в воспоминаниях его Александр ещё был жив и это… нет, не причиняло боль. Со дня похорон Магнус не чувствовал её. Отчаяния, безысходности, несправедливости, желания плакать — он вообще ничего не ощущал. Слёзы остались там, в главном коридоре Института, в дне нападения Валентина. Там же, всё чаще казалось Магнусу, осталась какая-то, наверное, самая важная часть его самого.

Потому что с момента гибели Александра внутри него была лишь пустота.

Сквозь незадёрнутые шторы в гостиную проникал солнечный свет, и Магнус поморщился, обходя стороной эти отвратительно весёлые, яркие лучи, в которых столбом стояла пыль. Сколько он здесь не был? С похорон в Идрисе, долгих, мучительных, потому что попрощаться с Александром нужно было по традициям сумеречных охотников, а не так, как Магнус хотел бы. Дней десять, наверное, не меньше. Он потерял счёт времени. Оно остановилось, когда Магнус, ещё не желая верить, рухнул возле Александра на колени. Слёзы застлали глаза, он завыл, попытался оживить его, наплевав, что это ему самому могло стоить жизни. Тогда запоздало пришло понимание, что против магической смерти магия же бессильна, и кто-то — Джейс, или Клэри, или Рафаэль, Магнус до сих пор не знал, кто именно это был — оттащил его от тела, а Магнус бился в его руках, а затем беспомощно повис, задыхаясь от сдавливавших грудь ярости, отчаяния и боли. Вот тогда боль была везде. Раздирала изнутри когтями, рвала зубами, заставляя каждую клеточку кровоточить и плакать, ведь Александра больше не было. Не в силах смириться с этим, Магнус заперся дома у Катарины: к себе, где всё напоминало об Александре, всё пропитано было его духом, Магнус был не в состоянии вернуться. Сейчас он уже не помнил, спал ли, ел ли… наверное, всё-таки что-то ел, Катарина бы не позволила ему умереть с голоду, но что тогда, что сегодня, Магнуса это совсем не волновало.

Он пересёк гостиную, старательно не глядя в сторону спальни. Вдоль стены теснились книжные шкафы, где под покровом магии прятались ингредиенты; в другое время Магнус бы не бросил их — даже по меркам магов они стоили баснословных денег, — но зачем ему деньги? Они не вернут Александра. О составляющих для зелий, об его книгах и одежде позаботится Катарина (если он не забудет ей об этом сказать) или какой-нибудь другой маг, который после его бегства назовётся Верховным магом Бруклина. Бегства… Магнус с присвистом втянул в себя воздух, покачнувшись, и привалился к спинке софы. Как он ни держался, как ни уверен был, что после смерти Александра перестал чувствовать и переживать, а слёзы всё равно полились, закапали по щекам, по заросшему щетиной подбородку. Слишком многое в его доме было связано с Александром, слишком… всё. На софе они обнимались и целовались в последний раз, перед тем, как Александра срочно вызвали в Институт. На журнальном столике он постоянно забывал своё оружие, когда Магнус увлекал его в спальню. На пол у двери Магнус сбрасывал его неизменную чёрную футболку. Иногда на пол падали и они сами, когда сил дотерпеть до постели недоставало.

— Да ты же с ума сойдёшь там, где всё напоминает об Алеке! Если тебе так дались эти альбомы, давай лучше я их заберу!

Ангел знает, почему Магнус отказался от её предложения. Может потому, что думал, что здесь сможет почувствовать себя живым? Воспоминания не бросились ему в голову, не накрыли лавиной ностальгии и мукой осознавания, что будущего, которое ещё недавно казалось… не безоблачным, но осуществимым, у них, него никогда не будет. Просто трудно было дышать, двигаться, глаза из-за набежавших слёз видели плохо… и всё.

Прикрыв глаза, дождавшись, пока его перестанет хотя бы трясти, Магнус сделал первый нетвёрдый шаг в сторону спальни. То, что ему требовалось, осталось там — фотоальбомы, хранившие память о прошлых годах его жизни, и телефон с фотографиями, единственным, что связывало его теперь с Александром. Завести для них отдельный альбом Магнус не успел. Ему казалось, что у них впереди, несмотря на опасную жизнь Александра, ещё очень много времени. Лишь потом, в минуты бессильной ярости и такой же апатии в квартире Катарины, Магнус понял: они слишком торопились, Александр вообще торопился жить. Как будто предчувствовал, что в этом мире ему отмерено совсем немного. А Магнус этого не понял.

Он толкнул дверь в спальню и покачнулся, не удержав в груди сдавленный, такой жалобный всхлип. Здесь всё осталось точно так же, как и в тот злосчастный день, когда Магнус вылетел из дома, услышав о нападении на Институт. На краю незаправленной с того утра постели лежала футболка Александра. В углу комнаты — его запасной лук и колчан со стрелами. Всё так, как будто Александр просто вышел принять душ. Словно слыша спасительный шум воды из ванной, Магнус зажмурился, покачал головой, и в лофте вновь воцарилась мёртвая тишина. Теперь уже по-настоящему мёртвая.

Кое-как добравшись до шкафа, Магнус опустился на колени, как перед гробом, и вытащил из нижнего ящика два больших пухлых альбома, крепко сжал, осознав, что, наверное, так и останется сидеть здесь с ними. Он попытался сотворить вроде бы простенькие чары левитации, только выпорхнувшие из его пальцев слабенькие синие искры погасли почти мгновенно. Магия перестала слушаться его. В тот день, когда его против воли пытались оттащить от бездыханного Александра, Магнус закричал им остановиться — но остановила всех его магия, сокрушительной волной прокатившаяся по Институту. Стены из Адамаса и камня поглотили большую часть энергии, но некоторым не повезло оказаться у неё на пути: нефилимам Валентина, паре волков и Мэдзи, той маленькой девочке, чьё заклятие и убило Александра. Катарина только вчера рискнула открыть ему правду, что все они умерли мгновенно; видимо, опасалась, что Магнус взвалит на себя груз вины ещё и за их смерти. А он ничего не ощутил в тот момент. Ни ужаса от того, что запятнал свои руки кровью ребёнка. Ни злорадного облегчения, что его Александр отомщён.

С трудом поднявшись, продолжая одной рукой прижимать к себе альбомы, Магнус подобрал у тумбочки бесполезно валявшийся мобильный. Его экран пестрел уведомлениями о входящих смс и пропущенных звонках. Клэри, Изабель, Рафаэль, даже пара от Джейса — они все после похорон пытались разыскать его, как-то расшевелить, и хотя телефон оставался здесь, пока Магнус прятался у Катарины, он, чувствуя это, всё глубже зарывался, надёжно укрывая эмоции и воспоминания, нанося на глубочайшую рану щит из забвения, слой за слоем. Ему нужно жить, дышать, пытаться двигаться дальше — по крайней мере, так говорила Катарина, хотя Магнус уже не видел никакой цели в своей жизни. Во многих отношениях Александр был его первым и единственным, и другого такого человека Магнус никогда не встретит.

— Магнус, брось. Ты рассуждаешь, как девочка-подросток, которую впервые бросил парень!

Уже уходя, в дверях Магнус зачем-то обернулся, кинуть последний взгляд на комнату, в которую намеревался никогда не возвращаться, и как был, в обнимку с фотоальбомами, сжимая в руке мобильник, мигавший садившейся батарейкой, медленно сполз на пол по косяку. Александра здесь больше нет, и время — пусть и прошло всего десять дней! — уже начало стирать следы его присутствия тут: выдохся и исчез запах его туалетной воды, его вещи медленно покрывались пылью, а у Магнуса не было сил, чтобы смахнуть её, остановить разрушение, пришедшее в его дом, его мир вместе со смертью. Неважно, как сильно он будет стараться, Магнус всё равно не удержит в памяти всё об Александре: он вскоре начнёт бледнеть и из яркой звезды превратится всего лишь в силуэт, смазанный образ, похожий на множество других таких же силуэтов из прошлого. Никакие фотографии это не остановят.

Но Магнус не хотел забывать. Кого угодно, но только не Александра. С ним он впервые за последнюю сотню лет, да что там, за всю жизнь понял, что значит по-настоящему быть живым, по-настоящему любить, когда от переполняющих эмоций голова кружится без вина и знаешь, что горы свернёшь за взгляд, улыбку, поцелуй. С Александром Магнус познал жизнь. С ним же познал и смерть. Катарина призывала его не приходить сюда, боясь, что воспоминания о счастливых совместных моментах их жизни разобьют ему сердце, но правда была в том, что сердце Магнуса уже разбилось. И если даже это место, такое памятное, не вызывало никаких эмоций, кто или что тогда на это способно? Способно ли вообще и нужно ли ему это, ведь Магнус умер, душой и сердцем был похоронен вместе с Александром в Идрисе, оставив существовать, стараниями Катарины, лишь вялую безвольную оболочку.

— Ты что, не понимаешь, что это конец, Магнус? Если ты так и будешь продолжать, ты умрёшь вместе с ним!

Как же Катарина до сих пор не поняла, что он уже мёртв?

И наверное, альбомы — это просто предлог, чтобы прийти сюда и, оставшись в одиночестве, всё осознать.

 

— Магнус! — впервые за долгие часы тишину квартиры нарушил взволнованный голос Катарины. — Магнус, ты знаешь, сколько сейчас времени? Мы опаздываем! Магнус?

Пройдя прихожую, она щёлкнула выключателем, и свет, не сразу зажёгшись, залил погружённый в сумерки лофт оттенками тусклого оранжевого. А Магнус, всё так же сидевший у двери, даже не пошевелился.


End file.
